Belladonna Cove
� Belladonna Cove is a neighborhood included in The Sims 2: Apartment Life. It is probably named after Bella Goth, and there is a statue of Bella holding a PlumbBob in the center. (Belladonna is also another name for deadly nightshade, a highly poisonous plant.) The neighborhood contains apartment lots as well as normal residential and community lots. Belladonna Cove is the largest neighborhood of The Sims 2 and has many residential lots and community lots. It also has the largest playable population. Belladonna Cove has many distinct districts: Slums, a trailer park, an industrial zone, a park area, the central city, the suburbs, a modern district, and the Hills, a fancy neighborhood where the high-class residents live. One thing often unnoticed about Belladonna Cove is its relative wealth. On average, Sims living in the poorer area of Belladonna Cove have around §13,000; while those living in the wealthy area have §50,000 to §227,000. In contrast, most families in Pleasantview start out with around §1,000. http://sims.wikia.com/index.php?title=Belladonna_Cove&action=edit&section=1 edit Families http://sims.wikia.com/index.php?title=Belladonna_Cove&action=edit&section=2 edit Baldwin Family Benjamin and Isabel (who is Carlos Contender's niece) are married and have two children: Sofia (child) and Marcus (toddler). http://sims.wikia.com/index.php?title=Belladonna_Cove&action=edit&section=3 edit Cho Family Vivian is a widow with a young daughter, Etsu. http://sims.wikia.com/index.php?title=Belladonna_Cove&action=edit&section=4 edit Cleveland Family Jason and Marissa (Geoff Rutherford's sister) with their son Justin. Although they don't live in the Hills, they are considered part of the upper-class. http://sims.wikia.com/index.php?title=Belladonna_Cove&action=edit&section=5 edit Contender Family Carlos Contender, an elder man who reached the top of the sports career, the uncle of Isabel Baldwin. http://sims.wikia.com/index.php?title=Belladonna_Cove&action=edit&section=6 edit Cordial Family The Cordials are very similar to the Pleasant sisters, and they live in an exact copy of the Pleasant family home. They are Samantha and Kimberly Cordial. Kimberly is friends with the high witch of darkness for the neighborhood and Samantha is friends with the high witch of light. http://sims.wikia.com/index.php?title=Belladonna_Cove&action=edit&section=7 edit DeBateau Family Armand DeBateau was married to Jessica Peterson, but she cheated on him, so they divorced. He is a business tycoon and is now living with his adopted teenage daughter Tara. He is the richest Sim in Belladonna Cove http://sims.wikia.com/index.php?title=Belladonna_Cove&action=edit&section=8 edit Green Household Gabriel Green and Chastity Gere are roommates living in Belladonna Cove. Despite being very different, they have been best friends since elementary school. http://sims.wikia.com/index.php?title=Belladonna_Cove&action=edit&section=9 edit Rutherford Household Geoff Rutherford and Connor Weir are roommates living in the nicer part of Belladonna Cove. They are quite wealthy. http://sims.wikia.com/index.php?title=Belladonna_Cove&action=edit&section=10 edit Riley Family Timothy Riley is a widower living with his child daughter, Sally Riley. http://sims.wikia.com/index.php?title=Belladonna_Cove&action=edit&section=11 edit Peterson Family Jessica Peterson is trying to make it on her own after her divorce from Armand DeBateau. http://sims.wikia.com/index.php?title=Belladonna_Cove&action=edit&section=12 edit Gavigan Family Mary and Nathan and their child Isaiah. http://sims.wikia.com/index.php?title=Belladonna_Cove&action=edit&section=13 edit Goodie Family An elderly couple wanting to see the world. http://sims.wikia.com/index.php?title=Belladonna_Cove&action=edit&section=14 edit Patel Family Ana Patel is heavily pregnant when you first play the family, she works as a Hostess. Her husband is Ramir, who is a City Council Member. They live together in an average-sized apartment with two floors. http://sims.wikia.com/index.php?title=Belladonna_Cove&action=edit&section=15 edit Newson Family Six orphans who have no adult living with them. �